


Sometimes it's okay to curl up

by Drago



Category: Block B, EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Instagram inspired, M/M, Polyamory, oh god I need help, short like Kyung, tired boys, tired fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Kyung comes home to his boy(s).





	Sometimes it's okay to curl up

It’s quite late when Kyung finally gets home. The recording took much longer than he thought it would, and he assumes everyone is already asleep, as they should be. He is hungry, he forgot to eat earlier, but it’s too late for him to eat now. No food after seven, and definitely no food after midnight. He will wake up early to prepare a proper meal, or at least that’s what he tells himself as he takes off his shoes, the weariness finally settling in. He doesn’t like to show that he is tired while he works, but he is home now, and he can relax.  
He is surprised to see Jiho asleep on a couch. It’s slightly too short and too hard to be comfortable for someone as tall as Jiho, and the huge, comfortable bed is few steps away.  
“He’s been telling me about the European tour, and then suddenly fell asleep. He really liked the German _katsu_ and Polish… _pirogi*_ , I think. Maybe we could try to recreate it.”  
“It’s called a schnitzel, you dumbass,” he rolls his eyes, but doesn’t even try to correct the other thing. It’s probably hideously mispronounced but, to be completely honest, Kyung has no idea how to say it either.  
Jiho enjoyed the tour immensely, apart from the small hiccup with the fans in London, everything went as planned, so he is satisfied. Satisfied, but exhausted, even if he doesn’t want to admit it. Kyung traces Jiho’s sharp jaw with his fingertips, taking a mental note to buy his favorite moisturizer for his boyfriend, the travel has done Jiho’s skin no favors.  
“I see you gave him the silly book you bought for him.”  
“It’s not silly,” Chanyeol whines, and Jiho would probably find it cute, but Kyung is different.  
“I know, I’m just teasing. Why are you still up?”  
“I was reading… And I want to spend as much with him as possible before he leaves again, even if he is asleep,” Chanyeol sheepishly admits. Kyung considers teasing him some more, but it’s a double-edged sword since he is just as bad, if not worse, when it comes to Jiho.  
“You will have to carry him, I’m too tired.”  
Between the three of them, the youngest is the only one who works out and actually has a six-pack, and Kyung is just too small to carry Jiho, but Chanyeol knows what’s good for him and doesn’t mention it. Instead, he gently picks up Jiho and carries him to their bedroom.  
Kyung takes a quick shower before he joins the other two. Jiho’s spot is in the middle, always. It would make more sense for Kyung to sleep there, since he is the smallest, but he has no desire to cuddle with Chanyeol. Things aren’t like that between them.  
Friendly hugs, hell, even friendly blowjobs while Jiho is away are fine, but they aren’t in love with each other. They just happen to love the same man and are willing to share him as long as he will have them.

 

*pierogi

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit what have I done.


End file.
